


Bananas On Top

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Multi, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I rewatched the bloopers for darkiplier vs antisepticeye recently and was reminded of the Wonderful fact that dark accidentally makes everything gay when talking with anti w/out even meaning to, maybe you could write something with that if you want? Feel free to include wilford somewhere in there too, dantistache is My Jam™”- the-rose-owlThis ended up dealing more with internalised homophobia than fun-loving “oops that sounded gay” and I apologise in advance for that.





	Bananas On Top

__Dark gripped Antis shoulder with a force that almost immediately left bruises. He yanked Anti back into the shadows, where Wilford took over and held and arm around his torso and a hand over his mouth to silence the surprised yelp Anti had almost let out. The flood light passed over them, detecting no motion, and they all let out a sigh of relief. Dark turned around to Anti with a wicked scowl on his face.

“You WILL learn to listen to me, or there will be consequences. Is that clear?”  
Darks voice was low and sinister and echoed only to Anti and Wilford.

Once Anti nodded his head slowly, Wilford let him go, but not before feeling the shiver that ran down Antis spine. He had a feeling that once they got back, Anti might need some... private time. Sometimes there were just things you needed to deal with by yourself with a guilty jerk off session.

Wilford gave a sly wink in Darks direction, to which Dark replied with a scowl. Wilford, at that point in time, couldn’t tell if he was angry or just confused, like he didn’t catch the implications of his own words.

“Rather forward of you, Darkling...”

“No. Flirting. On. Hunts.”

-

It wasn’t even a skirt or a dress, it was just a tank top and damn it, Anti had the midriff and waist to pull it off if he wanted. It looked good on him and Wilford thought so too, rather vocally in the store.

Dark, however, was stood to the side, his hands wringing behind his back, eyeing the door. He’d put significant distance between himself and the prouder pair, and it certainly didn’t go over anyone’s head.

Anti chimed in, waltzing right up to Dark in a way that could only be described as scarily flamboyant. He almost moved like Wilford in that sense, showing off.

“How’d’ye like it, Darky?”

Dark grimaced, as if the words themselves had offended him personally.

“It’s a... tight fit.”

Wilford rolled his eyes at the exchange. Not this nonsense again.

“Well, yeah, I mean that’s kinda the point, dude. I’ve got fuckin’ child bearing hips, might as well show ‘em off, right?”

Dark paused. He wasn’t often lost for words, but it seems this public display of... them, doing this, was gnawing away at him.

“It’s... fruity.”

Anti looked utterly confused while Wilford literally facepalmed.

“We don’t use that word any more, Darkling. Your age is showing, try again.”

Dark looked the closest he would ever come to afraid.

“It’s fine, Anti. You look fine. I just don’t see why you have to...”

Wilford crossed his arms, puffing out his chest in a way that was uncharacteristic for him.

Anti spoke, and he sounded like he was trying to keep in a sense of rejection.  
“So skinny jeans’re fine but this is too much?”

Dark dared to look up at Anti, who seemed thoroughly uncomfortable in his own skin, and especially so in the tank top that he had just moments ago felt very proud in.

Without saying another word, shame coursing through his being like tar, Dark vanished in a puff of black smoke and little bits of void, leaving Wilford and Anti in the clothing store.

-

Dark had spent 10 minutes at the fruit bowl, arranging and rearranging and rearranging again to make it look just right for their guest. The guest was important, only in that he needed to be manipulated in just the right fashion as part of a bigger plan. So Dark was pulling out all the stops.

Anti sauntered in first, almost reaching to pluck an apple from the bowl before Dark slapped his hand away.

“Fuck, okay, so why do we even own a fruit bowl in the first place if ye’re gonna forbid people from takin’ from it?”

Wilford walked in with more finesse, because of course he did, because he was Wilford, and Dark gave him a look of warning. Wilford cocked an eyebrow at that.

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“Nah, he’s just bein’ pissy. Don’t worry about it.”

Anti wasn’t usually so quick to dismiss but Dark had been doing this a lot recently. Getting defensive when he was being particular, when he wanted to dress well and keep things in order.

Wilford went to step forward, reaching for the bowl himself.

“If you’re going for dominance, bananas on top is a power mo-“

“ _Well we can’t all be perfect fairies like you, Wilford!_ ”

Darks aura was wavering, pounding in the room.

Anti spoke first.  
“Dark, what the fuck.”

Wilford - Wilford, who usually took such words in stride, clearly having dealt with it for quite a long time, being as loud and proud as he was - looked hurt and unsure of himself.

“Dark. You’re gay. You’re literally gay. Anti, here, your boyfriend, is gay. I’m bi. We don’t live in the 60s any more. I thought we were over this.”

For Anti, it clicked. Sure, he knew of that kind of thinking. He knew of people who thought like that, who scorned them for just being dudes fucking dudes (or whatever the hell they did) in this day and age. But in typical Anti fashion, he didn’t give a single shit about what anyone thought when it came to who he slept with. If he could scare and intimidate people, nothing else mattered. It was the cutesy stuff that got to him.

Anti thought being affectionate would ruin his reputation.  
It seemed that Dark thought that being seen as... well, it had been a weakness, an absurdity for the vast majority of his existence. And it was the same for Wilford, except Wilford didn’t care what people thought of him. If he was doing his job right, the preconceived ideas on who he was wouldn’t matter one bit.

There was a pause, and Darks aura settled as he thought more and more about the look Anti had before, the look Wilford wore now.

And his stupidity hit him like a block of lead.

Dark was a fucking demon. Parts of him weren’t even from this dimension. He could do things that science and the laws of physics couldn’t explain. And he was a goddamn fool if he thought that loving these two... whatever they were, human male or otherwise, would make him any more confusing as a physical being.

“I thought I was over this too. I’m sorry.”

To his credit, Dark looked genuinely guilty. It wasn’t even something he thought about that often - he hated, no, despised that this was still the way he thought. He wished he could isolate that little part of his brain that thought it looked bad and cut it out with a knife.

He was probably never going to be loud and proud, like Wilford. And he’d probably never shove it in anyone’s face like a weapon, like Anti. But he was still going to, at the very least, not shame the people he loved into being themselves in their way.

After all, he loved them for all of their oddities.

-

A couple of weeks later and Dark was setting up their living area in a similar fashion to last time, everything down to the fruit bowl, bananas on top. He was one step away from his target, and there was one more person to manipulate - but it wasn’t an easy mind to mold, for once.

Anti walked in, donning his usual ripped skinny jeans and black tshirt.

“Again with the fruit bowl?”

“Yes. It’s vital. Speaking of which, I’d need your assistance with something.”

“The great and powerful Overlord Darkiplier needing my assistance, huh? Never fuckin’ thought I’d see the day. What’s up?”

“I want you to sit in on this meeting. Here. This is just as vital.”

Dark threw something in Antis direction and it fell to the ground in a heap. Anti spoke before he scooped it up.

“Waddya need, info on their phone or somethin’?”

“No. I would like you to sit in my lap.”

Anti unraveled the fabric in his hands and held it out. It was the crop top he’d been eyeing, and Dark had acquired it just for him. It was obvious he wanted him to wear it to the meeting, which was... what was that?  
He wanted to be flattered, he wanted to be annoyed, he wanted... he didn’t know what he wanted and he didn’t know how he felt.

“Why?”  
His voice glitched a little.

“It’s a power move.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was difficult to write because as much as I had weird backlash and discrimination after coming out, I’ve never really struggled internally with it. I was lucky enough to be brought up in a household where being gay was very normal and as a child I didn’t understand or know there was supposed to be a difference between being straight and being gay.
> 
> So for a queer person, it was weird trying to write this internal stuff because I never had that struggle to accept myself, I suppose. Not for my sexuality, anyway.
> 
> I don’t know where I was going with this. This was an interesting one to get through, for sure.
> 
> -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
